Target shooting is a sport of firing a projectile, such as a bullet or an arrow, at targets of various kinds with rifles, handguns, shotguns, and/or bows. Shooting at a target as a test of skill has its origins with archery, and it was not until much later, after the advent of firearms, that target shooting with firearms became commonplace. Today, target shooting is a popular and competitive activity.
Target shooting can involve shooting at either moving targets or stationary targets. In stationary targets, a target positioned downrange is shot at a number of times from an uprange shooting area, and is then removed and replaced with another target. Typically, the target is supported or suspended above the ground enabling it to be targeted and shot at from the uprange shooting area. The prior art has provided a variety of targets and stands useful for supporting targets to be shot. However, existing targets and stands are cumbersome to assemble, expensive, not easily packaged for shipment or transport, and incorporate fasteners used to secure the targets to the stands that are easily lost or misplaced. Given these and other shortcomings inherent in the art, there is a continuing and ongoing need for improvement in the field of targets.